


Celestial

by prk_jmn



Category: Park Bo Geom, Park Bo Gum, Park Bogum - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prk_jmn/pseuds/prk_jmn
Summary: celestial/sɪˈlɛstɪəl/positioned in or relating to the sky, or outer space as observed in astronomybelonging or relating to heavensupremely good





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the story with a fluffy chapter of the OC/Reader/You + Park Bo Gum, waking up together :)

**01**

**w a k i n g   u p**

 

"Good morning babe," a small whisper spoke when I slowly opened my eyes.

Pale mist was streaming from the slits in the ajar curtains, shining onto my white bedsheets like pastel. Everything about this moment was _heavenly_ , including the smiling figure in front of me.

"Morning," I hummed, gluing my lips together and drowning in his eyes. The chocolate brown abyss I often found myself swimming in, seemed to tease me every time I looked. Glistening more and more, lightening day by day, knowing that I was loving it so much.

"Remember, we have to go to the script reading today," he pinched my nose and stood up off the bed. "I'm going to-"

"Nooo," I whined, grabbing his hand, "Don't go just yet."

"We have to get ready or we're gonna be late," he chuckled, trying to move but I gripped on his hand tighter.

"Please," I groaned, "five more minutes."

"Okay, you have five more minutes, I'll just go and-"

I cut him off, pulling his hand, so hard he fell back onto the bed, "With you."

He grinned, resting his forehead against mine, "Fine, but you have to promise to buy me coffee."

"Whatever," I grunted and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him under the blanket. He giggled and hugged me back, pressing his lips against my forehead.

I closed my eyes into his chest, breathing in the fresh scent of his cologne, realising that he had already taken a shower and brushed his teeth.

"When did you get back?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"A few hours ago, actually," he replied and this made me tear away from him, and look into his eyes.

"A few hours ago? Did you even get any sleep? What were you doing that whole time? You're not even an idol why are you worked so hard?"

He chuckled and leaned down, crashing his lips onto mine, stringing his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you too," he murmured against my lips. "Well at least I'm back now, right?" he pulled away and smiled, pulling at my heartstrings. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn.

He turned over on his side and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "And we are gonna be late, c'mon," he said, heaving me off the bed with him and dragged me to the closet. "Get ready, I'll ask hyung where the script reading is going to be," he pecked the crown of my head and left the bedroom.

I sighed at his back and looked to the closet, the first thing catching my eye was his Givenchy backpack.

I loved the look of it so much, but no matter how many times I asked if I could use it, the answer was the same.

_No._

He wouldn't even try to compensate by telling me why he didn't ever lend it to me.

_Oh well._

I opened the door to my clothing and chose the burgundy sleeve-striped crop sweatshirt with black skinny jeans and headed to the bathroom to do my normal morning routine.

\--

"Why are you carrying so much stuff?" was the first thing he asked when I walked into the living room.

"Because I was asked to take this to the reading today." I looked down at the notebooks and pencil case I was carrying in my arms.

"Put it in a bag or something," he suggested.

"Bag? If only we had a Givenchy backpack in this home that I could u-"

"Dream on," he huffed, resting his hands on my shoulders, spinning me in the direction of our bedroom, "You have so many backpacks missy."

"Aww please! Please, please, just this once?" I pleaded.

"What do you think I'm going to say?"

"No?" I asked.

"So why do you even bother asking."

"You're mean," I pouted and sauntered into the bedroom, chucking my things into the closest bag.

"We need to be there in half an hour so let's eat on the way," he said, and I heard him pick up the car keys off the kitchen bench before the shuffling of his slippers against the tiled floor led him to me.

"Okay, let's go," I started walking but he stopped me.

"Wait," he said and slipped past me, digging into my closet for something.

I raised an eyebrow as he reappeared again with a beige scarf and his grey beanie.

"Wear these."

"But I-"

"It'll suit your outfit much better than my backpack."

"There you go again, reminding me about your most prized possession, one that I cannot even touch."

"You _can_ touch it," he corrected me, winding the scarf around my neck, "Just can't use it," he said when he was finished and looked me in the eyes, smiling.

"Stop being so cute, it's hard to stay mad at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
